The Walking Dead: Who We Are
by theundeadhero95
Summary: At the end of the world people will find out Who They Are and who they were meant to be, A hero turn evil, A bad guy turn good, a friend turn enemy, A enemy turn friend. Warning this story will have (gay and mixed relationships, not that much but still just a Warning if this is not your thing) and (blood and gore later on) T for now will turn to M


**THE WALKING DEAD: WHO WE ARE.**

**A/N. all of this is in Illinois and Missouri**

**Warning this story will have (gay and mixed relationships, not that much but still just a ****Warning if this is not your thing) and (blood and gore later on) **

**This story will by flowing 10 people (Santana Vega, Ashley "Red" Jericho, Justin "Zero" Todd, Keith Johnson, Dirk "6" Teal, James "LiL J" Davidson, Ember "Lee" Anderson, Randy Payne, James Micsin, and Eve micsin) the first 6 will meet up with the last 4 later in the story.**

**[Disclaimer] I DON'T OWN THE WALKING DEAD.**

**IN ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE, SO SORRY. BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE STORY.**

Santana Vega POV

* * *

"So how much longer are you going to be there, Kevin's birthday party starts in an hour" my best friend Tanya said. She is one of 9 best friends I have had since high school Tanya, Jake, Michael, Jay AKA Frost, Jamie, Josh AKA Kane and my adopted brothers Kevin, Steven, and Alex. We all still hang out once every week and this week it's for Kevin's birthday.

"Truthfully, Tan, I think I'm going to be here all night with the rest of my group" I said as I put on clean scrubs, gloves, and mask. If people did not know i was a doctor, they would think i was just some 24-year-old punk. The reason they would is all my piercings and tattoos. I have 8 piercings in total, 3 in both ears 'the lobe, the tragus and the helix' and 2 in my bottom lip 'which is called the spider bite'. Then i have 5 tattoos, on my left arm in Chinese lettering, it says 'no mercy' on my right arm it's a full arm tattoo 'my arm looks like it's ripped open in on the inside it looks like my arm is made up of gears' over my heart is an yin yang symbol, I have a full back tattoo 'same as my right arm but you can see my spin' and on my left thigh is the same as my back and right arm. So you can see why people would think I'm just some punk and not a doctor.

"Come on Santana can't you see if yo-" she was cut off by silent's.

"Hello" I got nothing.

"Tan, are you there" still nothing.

"Tanya!" still nothing I look at my cell phone in it does not have a _signal_.

_'Why doesn't it have a signal '_ I thought to myself.

I was about to leave and get back to my team so we can finish checking in all the men and women who came in with wired injurers, but I was stopped by a man's voice.

"Santana, there you are, we have to get out of here!" the man said.

"Wade, what are you talking about" I said looking behind him to see the rest of my team.

"We can't explain now the soldiers are waiting" Doctor Cody Roman said as we walked down.

"Soldiers, why are soldiers waiting for us" I said walk down the long hallway,

"Again, like Cody said we will explain later" Wade said.

As we got farther i could hear screaming down the hall, I stop and look behind me. One of the men with the wired injuries _'Bob I think, he was miss his right ear'_ is at the end of the hall _'the way we came'_ and is walking are way

_'He may need help'_ I though. I start to walk to him, but I didn't even make it 3 steps before someone grabs my arm.

"Let go he may need he-" I was stopped by a hand over my mouth.

"Listen to me, that THING does not need help he's dead. Now what we need to do is be very quiet and walk slowly to the door to the stairs" The woman ' a Soldier' said. For some reason i believe her.

"OK"

We make it to the stairs without the man or thing seeing us. After me, the soldier woman, and the rest of my team made it outside the other soldiers told (demanded) us to get in the big truck.

I sat down by one of the many windows next to me is the woman who stopped me in the hospital.

"Take the back ways Jason, I don't want to run into any of those things" one of the soldiers said as every one was in the big truck.

"Got it boss man" Jason said as he drives us to where ever we are going.

"We are going to a storage facility close by Springfield and the names Ashley but everyone calls my Red" Red said as if she could read my mind.

"I'm Santana, why are we going to a storage facility?" I asked her.

"It safe from those things, it has a fence around it"

"What are those things" I asked so I could know what is happening.

"When was the last time you watch TV" she asked

"I don't know maybe 3 or 4 days ago"

"OK so the short part of this is that thing back at the hospital is dead or living dead and the living dead is everywhere"

"The living dead really, the dead don't came back to life"

"Just think about it, the man back at the hospital loss to much blood, did you see his eye I know I'm not a doctor but a person eyes don't look like that unless you're dead"

'_She right'_ I thought. Then I thought about what she said before.

"What did you mean when you said the living dead is everywhere" I asked her.

"Like I said there everywhere, before we came to the hospital for medicine, we heard St. Louis was being overrun, some other part of the army is trying to evac all the people they can before they bomb it" Red said.

"BOMB IT" most of all of us 'not the Soldiers' yelled.

"What about are family's are friends" Daniel Johnson asked.

"What about them, look we can't do anything to stop the bombing, just hope that they make it out alive" the Soldiers with the Mohawk said.

The next few hours was spent in silence, everyone was thinking, hopping, and Praying to whatever god they believe in that their loved ones are safe.

I thought about everything from when me and my adopted brothers was younger to when Kevin asked Jamie (his boyfriend) out the first time to Alex asking his girlfriend to marry him to me asking Tanya out on a date after me and her woke up in bed together the day after a party.

_'I hope Tanya and the guys are OK'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Day 6 at the storage facility

* * *

It has been 6 days since we got here and Red was right those things 'we call them LDs now for living dead' can't find a way in. Also we found out how to kill them the first day you just destroy the brain or as Red puts it a head shot.

The second day we picked which storage lockers we want.

on day 3 and 4 Red and the other Soldiers (Joe Hunter the leader, Jason**, **Tim or "The Hawk" he's a ass sometimes, Johnny or "Razz" the guy with the Mohawk he's nice, and Ron or "TKO" his just full of himself) showed us how to us a gun and how to protect are self if a LD got in.

Day 5 we started to go through the storage lockers. I found some Clothes which I'm wearing now (blue jeans, a black tank top, and a black leather jacket) some books and some comics put them in a backpack i also found, and I found a Winchester repeater and a Gerber gator machete.

Today (day 6) i found a laptop (that worked) and movies.

Now I'm on the roof with Red looking at the stars.

"So how long we the rest of the MREs least us" I asked Red who was cleaning her AK-47.

"3 weeks at the most, but by then i hope we are not here" she said looking at me.

"And if we are still here" i asked.

"Then we should leave and look for others" she said and went back to cleaning her gun.

* * *

Day 22

* * *

It's been 22 day and we are still at the storage facility. Me and Red was about to leave but we was stopped by Joe.

"I get way you all are leaving and i will let you go, but if you find somewhere safe out there will you came back for us?" he asked.

"Don't worry we'll came back for you guys but it may take us awhile." I said putting me gun and machete on my back.

"As long as you came back for us" he said before we left.

* * *

Down the road at a gas station

* * *

LIL J POV

* * *

"Like the last place my Friends nothing" zero said as he came out of the station in putting his Katana on his back.

He's Cajun, He's 5,9, he's 29, blue eyes, long blond hair (goes to his shoulders), he's wearing a white leather jacket, cargo pants, sunglasses and a white fedora, his real name is Justin. Us to be a kick boxer.

"So where do we go now" 6 said putting down his bat and taking his pack of cigarettes off and starts smoking one.

He's from Chicago, he' 6'2 he's 32, green eyes, short brown hair (looks more shaved then short), he's wearing a blue jacket (which is hiding all his tattoos), black gloves, blue jeans. He's real name is Dirk. Us to be a baseball player.

"We could go up the road to the sports place and get more ammo and arrows if any is left" Keith said looking at the map (which is being hold down by his bow) on the hood of his truck.

He's from Jackson,Tennessee, he's 6'1, he's 27, blue eyes, long brown hair (not as long as Zero and in a ponytail), he's wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, black cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. Us to be a principal.

"We can, but we need some food and water for the fort" i told them as i reload my shotgun.

me, I'm mixed, from Kansas city, I'm 6'9, I'm 37, I'm brown eyes, I'm bald, I'm wearing a black tank top, cargo pants, black gloves, combat boots. us to be a Soldiers.

"yes, last time i thought Ace was going to go off on us for not getting anything, good thing The Count is the leader in not him" zero said moving by 6 and taking a cigarette from him.

"Yea, Danny is a good guy, if it wasn't for him a lot of us would be dead right now or worse one of the infected" 6 said throwing his cigarette on the ground in get on his For wheeler.

"Come on, we can talk later right now we need to get supplies for the fort" I said as I was about to get on my Harley Davidson.

"Wait LIL J, ammo check" Keith said taking out his Revolver he calls 'The dead man killer.

"I got 6 clips left" 6 said looking at his Heckler & Koch MP5 after putting his bat in his backpack.

"I have 4 clips" zero said as he looked at his mp5k-pdw ammo.

"I have 29 bullets left for the dead man killer" Keith said after counting his ammo. Why he has so many bullets is because he use his bow more.

"And I have 20 shells left" i said put one more shell in my shotgun.

"Maybe today we'll find some people along with ammo, food, and water." I said hopefully as i got go my Harley.

"Maybe, but luck is not always on our side" 6 said as he started up his For wheeler.

"we wasted enough time, let's go so we can get back to the Fort before sunset" Zero said getting in the truck with Keith.

"yea, let's go" I said and with that we left the gas station heading to the sports place, not knowing what is about to happen.

* * *

**A/N so hope you all like the first chapter, what do you all think.**

**Next chapter the first 6 will meet and a show down at the sports place.**


End file.
